


happy ending

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, maki deserves to be happy damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: on a sleepless night, maki takes the time to reflect on her happy ending.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 61





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> i needed more soft kaimaki in my life, so i made my own soft kaimaki. i hope you can excuse any mistakes, i didn't proofread it because im a goblin.

A stream of moonlight had made its way through a gap in the curtains, softly illuminating the otherwise dark bedroom. In her bed Maki lay awake, alone with only the sound of the night, and the gentle breathing of her boyfriend beside her. Despite the stillness of the night, she remained hyper aware of her surroundings, a remnant of her past, always on the lookout for danger. But danger did not come. She was safe here, in her bed, laying underneath the glow-in-the-dark stars that Kaito had insisted they needed to get when they moved in together.

For the first time she had a home to call her own, a place of solace and rest, that she did not dread to return to at the end of each night. No longer did she have to sleep on the tattered mattress at the orphanage or have to give up her bed for the new children, instead being relegated to sleeping on the hardwood floor. The bed she lay in now lacked the lumps and stains the one she grew up on had, and her head sunk comfortably into her pillow, not leaving her with cricks in her neck every morning like she had grown used to. Maki almost felt as if she didn’t deserve the luxury of a comfortable space to rest, but Kaito has insisted that if anyone deserved it, it was her. 

Starting a new life with Kaito was strange at first. Stability wasn’t something that she was used to. There was never a day that passed where she didn’t wonder if there would still be a place to return to after her missions, or if she would even make it out alive. The concept of having someone to return to every night, ready to take her into a loving embrace, was completely foreign to her. Never before had she felt so strongly for another person. Holding people close to her heart was something she had decided wasn’t worth the risk, lest she put anyone else in danger, so she closed herself off to protect the people around her, and to protect herself from the soul crushing heartbreak of remaining alive while those she held dearest had their lives ripped away from them as punishment for her sins.

But then came Kaito. At first, he was just another person for her to push away and have them leave her life like everyone else, but he was stubborn, and he was going to tear down her walls whether she wanted him to or not.  
And she would never admit it, but she did want him to.

He started off as a nuisance to her, not knowing when to back off and leave her to her demons. She gave in, begrudgingly at first, agreeing to join him and Shuichi at the gym, because working out in silence was a better alternative to her than to have him bug her about it every night. At first it was the three of them, and then when Shuichi got busier with work, it was just the two of them, and the silence turned to occasional chatter, and the trips to the gym became walks under the stars, and the indifference turned to friendship, and the friendship turned to love.  
 _Love.  
_ She loved him.  
It had manifested itself in small ways at first; letting him call her by his silly nicknames, looking for excuses to spend time with him, but then her feelings grew, and they grew, until she couldn’t push them aside anymore. Her mind was plagued with soft thoughts of holding his hand, looking into his eyes, and laying in his arms under the stars, or whatever it was that people who love each other do.But the idea of telling him frightened her. The girl who had looked death straight in the eye, that feared nothing and no one, was afraid. She told herself that it was to protect him, she didn’t want to be responsible for his life being cut short because of her past, yet deep down she knew that she feared his rejection.

It wasn’t until she saw him laying in a hospital bed, his face pale and covered in blood, that she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

_I can’t lose you. I’m not afraid of anything anymore, but I’m afraid of losing you.  
_

She had stayed at Kaito’s side for as long as they would let her, holding back her sobs and gripping his hand, as if it would somehow cure him of his ailment.

_I’ve never felt this way before. And I’ve never fallen for someone before._

The weight of all the grief she had felt was lifted the day he was discharged from hospital. When she first saw him again, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, the kind of tears that she had never shed before, tears of happiness.

_He’s okay._

She moved without thinking, rushing over to him and pulling him into her arms. He stumbled slightly from the impact before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin atop her head. Her ear rested against his chest, the soft beat of his heart bringing her comfort after weeks of being plagued with worry. But he was here in her arms, because nothing could bring down the luminary of the stars that easily.

The moment she finally pulled away from his embrace, he flashed a grin at her.

_“Never fallen for someone before, huh?”_

She rolled onto her side to get a better look at him, reaching out to brush his hair from his face. His eyes flickered open at her touch,

“Maki-Roll?” His voice was hoarse, sleep clearly still holding its grip on him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She whispered, “I’m sorry for waking you,” He merely hummed in response, eyes closing once more

“I love you” he mumbled softly, before he let sleep reclaim him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
